Bellona (The Sisters) (Earth-616)
, , Kimura's gang | Relatives = Sarah Kinney (genetic template's mother, deceased); James Howlett (genetic template's father); Laura Kinney (genetic template / "sister"); Gabby Kinney ("sister"); Zelda, X23_3PAR, six unnamed clones ("sisters," deceased); Extended family via Laura Kinney | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Madripoor | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Facial scarring and further mutilation, oculocutaneous albinism, retractable claw implants | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former assassin | Education = Extensive training in skills useful to assassination | Origin = Mutant clone of Wolverine | PlaceOfBirth = Alchemax Genetics unrevealed North American location | Creators = Tom Taylor; David Lopez; David Navarrot | First = All-New Wolverine #2 | First2 = | HistoryText = Origin Bellona is one of at least ten clones of Wolverine, which comprised the Sisters, created by Alchemax Genetics, a division of Alchemax. The project was overseen by Robert Chandler, with security provided by Captain Mooney. The girls were created and trained to serve as bodyguards for humanitarian missions and other personnel. Much like Laura before them, they were often abused by their handlers, particularly Mooney, whom Bellona developed a particular hatred for. Along with her elder sister Zelda, Bellona took great pains to protect Gabby from the worst of Alchemax's treatment, and preserve her innocence. She was incapable of feeling pain, the result of nanites implanted in her body that were slowly killing her. With six of her sisters dead due to fatalities on missions, or as a result of the nanites, she escaped along with Zelda, Gabby, and X23_3PAR. They were assisted in their escape by Kimura, who armed and equipped them before sending them after Alchemax for revenge for stealing property from The Facility. Revenge on Alchemax Genetics With the arms supplied by Kimura, the Sisters launched a campaign against Alchemax, targeting their personnel for assassination. When Gabby accidentally allowed Wolverine to find their hideout in the sewers of New York, her first response was to shoot Laura and incapacitate her, despite her insistence she only wanted to talk. Laura herself was unknowingly being followed by Captain Mooney, the Sisters freed her to help them deal with the Alchemax soldiers swarming their hideout, before Taskmaster arrived and shot the three fugitive clones. They survived because of their body armor. After Taskmaster's defeat Bellona wanted to kill both him and Captain Mooney, but was prevented by Laura. She then escaped with the rest of her sisters into the streets of New York, who took them to the Sanctum Sanctorum to seek the help of Doctor Strange determining what was killing the girls. Bellona triggered a misadventure when she grew angry with a cupboard of horrors she insisted was winking at her by shooting it, unleashing a monster on the streets of New York. Bellona helped fight the beast, and protect the pedestrians put in harms way. Afterwards Strange teleported the group to New York Hospital, where Bellona nearly caused further trouble when she threatened an orderly attempting to call security after finding her and Gabby in a restricted area, but Gabby defused the situation. Strange successfully located the nanites which were killing Zelda, but unable to operate on them himself, he sent the girls on to Pym's laboratory to borrow an Ant-Man Suit, so Laura could enter Zelda's body to fight the nanites directly. They were interrupted by Wasp; however, Jan was ultimately convinced to help them. She and Laura were successfully able to fight the devices off, but their attack tripped a warning beacon, alerting Mooney to the girls' location. He attacked them at the lab, and was able to fatally wound Zelda before Laura and Jan could restrain him. Taking advantage of their prisoner, Laura hatched a plan to destroy Alchemax Genetics for good by allowing Mooney to escape and lead them to their secret bunker. She and Bellona switched outfits, and Laura allowed herself to be "killed" and brought into the base. Bellona and Gabby later entered the bunker with her assistance, and she went after Mooney while Laura pursued Chandler. The two girls subdued their tormentor, and despite Laura's orders to the contrary and Gabby's objections, Bellona insisted on killing him. However she refused to allow Gabby to watch her commit the murder, so sent her around the corner while she carried out the execution. After the deed was done said her farewells and embraced her sister. When Gabby objected to her departure, Bellona reminded her they had an agreement with Kimura. She then escaped the Alchemax bunker and surrendered herself so Kimura could harvest the technology in her body. She asked Kimura what would become of Gabby, only to be rebuffed that she no longer had any concerns. Enemy of the State Bellona resurfaced some time late, working with Roughhouse. She was dispatched to seize control of Ash's pirate ship, S.S. Yost, and bring Laura into custody while the latter was en route to Madripoor to investigate the source of a trigger scent attack that forced her to massacre the small town of Daylesville. Bellona used the presence of smuggled children on the freighter to force Laura to surrender without a fight, in fears that innocents would be hurt in the crossfire. Bellona subsequently ordered Roughhouse to return their living cargo, breaking Kimura's deal with Ash. When Ash objected, Bellona shot her, before quietly ordering Roughhouse to do the same to the crew once the kids were safe. Bellona then took Laura to the architect of the slaughter in Daylesville: Kimura. Bellona assisted Kimura while she prepared Laura for her intended target: Tyger Tiger, Kimura's main rival in establishing her own empire in Madripoor. Laura managed to escape with the help of Gabby, Gambit, Angel, and Marvel Girl. The group retired to one of Tyger's bunkers to find a way to deprogram Laura's conditioning to the trigger scent. Kimura and S.H.I.E.L.D., were close on their heels, but realizing they had a mutual enemy after Kimura's carrier shot down one of his quinjets, Fury sided with Laura and her friends to face the coming onslaught. Bellona joined the defense of Kimura's carrier when they were boarded, Gabby pleading with her not to fight. Jean quickly took control of Roughhouse and used his strength to subdue the turncoat sister. Meanwhile, Laura and Warren confronted Kimura, the former eventually drowning her in the sea of Madripoor. Upon returning the carrier, Laura was about to turn herself in to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody for the killings she committed in Daylesville when Bellona intervened and confessed: Although she didn't remember, Laura stabbed herself in the brain with her claws to prevent herself from killing the townspeople. Bellona was dispatched as a contingency plan, and revealed that she had adamantium claws implanted in the same arrangement for that purpose. She then surrendered to Fury to face punishment for her involvement in the plot. Her fate after the fall of SHIELD during the events of Secret Empire is unknown. |Personality = Bellona was the most violent and angry of the Sisters, and Zelda described her as "not exactly restrained." When Doctor Strange studied her through Eye of Agamotto he remarked she disliked being judged, and was planning different ways to murder him. However he also observed her willingness to protect innocent civilians from harm during their battle with the creature she accidentally unleashed. Her first response in most situations was to shoot it: When Wolverine tracked them down and confronted them, Bellona shot her even though she insisted she was only there to talk; she shot one of Strange's cupboards just for winking at her; and when faced with figuring out how to extract an Ant-Man suit from containment she drew one of her pistols. Laura later took advantage of her impulsiveness to facilitate their infiltration of Alchemax Genetics' bunker. Nonetheless, she cared deeply for her sisters, and helped Zelda protect Gabby from the worst of Alchemax's abuse, while her foremost concern after surrendering to Kimura was Gabby's fate. Bellona was as a rule sullen and almost never smiled. However when she did smile and break down into tears after Zelda was cured of her nanite infection, it drew amused remarks from her elder sister. Bellona herself remarked upon it when Gabby asked if she would ever see her again, telling her she would whenever she looked into a mirror and forgot to smile. Bellona ultimately deferred to Zelda in most matters, admitting that Zelda has always been in charge, although Zelda's control over her was often nominal at best. | Powers = *'Insensitivity to Pain:' As a result of Alchemax Genetics' experiments, Bellona is unable to feel pain. | Abilities = Expert Covert Ops Training: Bellona was extensively trained as an assassin and bodyguard. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Despite being a clone of Wolverine, Bellona lacks her healing factor. She also had a greatly reduced life expectancy due to the presence of foreign nanomachines in her bloodstream. These nanites were removed by Kimura; however, the procedure left her horribly scarred. * Bellona was also born with oculocutaneous albinism, and as a result is subject to all of its related conditions. | Equipment = Bellona was equipped with body armor and an armored mask. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Bellona utilized a variety of weapons, however she often appeared to favor a pair of serrated combat knives. * At some point after surrendering to Kimura, she had a pair of adamantium claws implanted in each hand in the same arrangement as Laura's. They were utilized as a contingency for Kimura's plot in Daylesville, allowing Bellona to frame Laura for the killings after she stabbed herself in the head to prevent the trigger scent from driving her to massacre the population. | Notes = * According to creator Tom Taylor, each of The Sisters represented an aspect of Laura's personality. Bellona was described as Laura's rage and impulsiveness. * Unlike Laura and Gabby, Bellona's claws are artificial implants. | Trivia = * Although Bellona's Alchemax designation, X23_1BEL, suggests she would have been the first of the clones, she stated that Zelda is actually the eldest. }} Category:Alchemax Experiment Category:Clones of Laura Kinney Category:Mutants cloned/created after M-Day Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Scarred Category:Albinism Category:Weapons Expert